


My Favourite Game is You

by f_imaginings



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Black Romance, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, F/M, Sexual Themes, enforced celibacy, pitch tease, quadrant hogging, saucy language, violent flirtation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:45:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2048571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_imaginings/pseuds/f_imaginings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kankri's obsession with Latula wasn't so productive flushed, but he gets a far better reaction out of her when targeting her calignous quadrant. The trouble is that Latula, brave strong knight that she is, is much better at fighting for other people than for herself, so Kankri's tactics change. He will target Mituna to illicit a reaction from Latula. Any reaction is better than nothing. No matter the collateral.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Favourite Game is You

Latula stormed out of the games room, hair static, ash smudging her cheeks as she clutched her broken controller, fuming, only to grind to a halt when she saw him.

“So, not quite a ‘Final Fantasy’ then?” Kankri examined his nails, leaning against a brain tree, the slightest of smirks dancing across his lips.

“You could have killed him, lowbro. Not fucking radical.” Her teeth were practically flat, positively useless by troll standards, given how taken one particular troll was to the sight of her grinding her teeth in frustration.

“It was your controller Latula, please.” He looked her up and down, grinning at the oxidized powder on her gloves. “It’s not my fault he was holding it. That’s entirely your problem.”

“You knew I’d be playing with him.” She marched up into Kankri’s space and waved the controller under his nose. “I know you. You planned this.”

Raising his eyebrows at his newly acquired controller moustache he scoffed. “No, Latula, you did. You walked right into this when you  _planned_ on spending time with him. I did mention a ceasefire granted your comparative celibac-“

“Fuck your celibacy Vantas!” Latula threw the controller on the ground, gripping Kankri by the fluffy collar of his sweater. “Your little pranks are funny. Ha ha, hilarious. They’re supposed to be on ME! Leave MT out of this.”

Even dragged down to Latula’s eye level by her firm grip on his clothing, Kankri still wore that infuriating smirk. “Oh, but you don’t react nearly so well when I destroy your things. I only tampered with one controlling unit.”

“You’re a grade A controlling unit. Fuck.” She pushed him away, and shook her hand out, cursing herself for biting to his bait. “You play me like chess. I hate chess.”

Straightening his sleeves, Kankri tidied his sweater. “It’s much more effective per strategy than your neurotic love of button mashing. You are quite radiant when you’re violent.”

“Yeah, I bet you’re barely bearable beaten to a bloody pulp.” Latula pulled her powdered gloves off, throwing them to the floor and pushing up her sleeves, pacing to work off her agitation.

Kankri just stood staring. His eyes followed her motion, every minute twitch of his posture was in reaction to her. The rare moments when he silenced his droning banter always lead to this. The moment stressed on.

“I get it. You’re obsessed with me.” Latula spat out. Kankri looked mildly affronted. “It’s bad enough in one quad, keep your sticky fingers out of the rest of them.”

“How insulting. To think that I’d be complacent with just one.”

“I fucking hate you. Are you happy now? Can you butt out, collect your spade and go? Mituna has nothing to do with this. You don’t threaten each other. You’ve both got a quad.” Latula pushed her hands through her hair, hoping the message was getting through after the nth time they’ve discussed this.

“Oh but you’re mistaken. I do threaten Mituna. He has everything to do with this.” Kankri paced into Latula’s space, his height advantage giving him slight skills in the ‘looming’ category of movement.

“You try this again with him and I will hurt you.” Latula snarled up at Kankri. “I mean it.”

“You’ve hardly disenfranchised me. That sounds like an incentive.”

“Stay away from him.” Latula grabbed Kankri’s throat, her whispered warning passing the scant space between them.

“You stay away from him.” Kankri sneered, revealing much in his reply.

“I’ve noticed your new game. Bulge-blocker. You’re not my auspistice and you’re not separating us.”

“I believe that’s exactly what I have been doing.” Kankri circled his hand around Latula’s wrist and squeezed, the small flare of pain exciting her. “With a phenomenal success rate too.”

“You really think you can force your celibacy viral. Force it onto me? I think you’re jealous.” Latula compensated for her captive wrist by clawing at Kankri’s neck with her other hand. She dug her nails into his skin, leaving four burgundy crescents. “You can’t stand the thought of me and MT. You hate it when we fuck.”

“But you haven’t been, have you?” Kankri’s eyes narrowed, and he pressed his thumb into Latula’s palm, hard, splaying her fingers.

“You wanna know when we’ve fucked?” Latula laughed, her voice suddenly breathy, sensing the danger in Kankri’s question. “Do you want details?”

“You  _haven’t_  been.” He brought his free hand up to grip Latula’s hair, pulling it, a pain she could feel from the roots.

“Wishful thinking.” She licked her lips, leaning into Kankri, standing on tip toes, her flat teeth barely grazing his jaw as she brought her mouth up to his ear. “It was good, and it was wet.”

She could hear Kankri gasp through gritted teeth, feel his hands tighten, gripping her.

“We fuck every time you pull one of your little stunts. He finds me after. All this anger, all this energy. Where does it go?” She licked the shell of Kankri’s ear, messy and wet, biting his earlobe and dragging it down with her.

“You-“ He sounds furious and scandalised, and weak. So sensitive to her attention. She could feel his pulse flutter as she pressed open mouthed kisses to his throat, teeth scraping along his skin.

“You’re jealous. So bad.” Latula pressed herself flush against Kankri, and heard his breath catch. She ground her hips against his and found his interest piqued. “You want and want and want.”

“Latula.” He groaned, the frustration and arousal colouring his composure for once. His grip in her hair became less punishing, possessive, and he ran his hand up her arm, holding her at the elbow now, fearing she’d run away.

Nibbling at Kankri’s strong jawbone now, pressing small kisses from plush lips to his skin, she felt him adjust to her. It was like he orbited her. Every part of him arcing towards her. He slowly moved his head down, in small, almost shaky increments. He was angling his mouth to meet hers.

“You know what you need to remember Kankz?” Latula laughed, millimetres away from his mouth.

“What?” He whispered, almost removed from himself, from his facades of superiority and his controlled veneer. He was lost in the moment.

Latula leaned in, placing both hands on his chest, feeling him accommodate her movements so instinctually.

“Celibacy.” Latula whispered, before pushing him away roughly, causing him to stumble on a brain tree root, fall back, and hard, onto the ground.

“Oof.”

Latula picked her gloves off the ground and tossed her hair back, stuffing her gloves in her pocket. For once her small frame towered over the mutant troll, and she shone for it. Glowing with triumph and victory. She laughed.

“Remember celibacy? No loopholes there Kankz. I hope you enjoy sitting by yourself there for dinner. Looks like your bone bulge has set up a table for two.”

He glared at her and pulled his sweater down over his groin, embarrassed.

“I won’t forget this.” He warned. It sounded like both a threat and a promise.

“I hope it keeps you up at night.” Latula cooed at him, before turning to walk away.

“Anywho, I gotta jet dude. Got a Captor-Man waiting for me.”

The low sound of teeth grinding could be heard by the brain tree, and for once it wasn’t Latula.


End file.
